Helping Him Move On
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'He died doing something he loved.' 'Yeah and what was that' He muttered looking up at me, his eyes hardening so much that I could hardly see any remains of the old George Weasley. The one that I was in love with. 'Fighting' 'No. Laughing.' He nodded and we sat, once again, in silence. That is until he turned his head into my neck and I felt tears fall onto my skin.


Helping Him Move On

Everyone began to cheer at the news the sound reverberated round the hall. We'd won. Harry had won. Voldemort was dead.

I barely noticed that I was pulled into a hug, all I could focus on was the tear marked faced of George as he peered down at Fred's body.

Pulling away from the hug, I walked towards him and watched Molly as she set a hand onto his shoulder. He shrugged her hand away and walked slowly through the great hall.

She met my eyes. 'Go after him.'

'Alright.'

I followed after him, manoeuvring my way through the rubble and the wreck that was Hogwarts. He sat down outside the Gryffindor common room, his head in his hands.

I sat down silently beside him. He looked up at me and I saw a flash of his red rimmed eyes before he buried his head in his hands again.

'He died doing something he loved.'

'Yeah and what was that?' He muttered looking up at me, his eyes hardening so much that I could hardly see any remains of the old George Weasley. The one that I was in love with. 'Fighting?'

'No. Laughing.'

He nodded and we sat, once again, in silence. That is until he turned his head into my neck and I felt tears fall onto my skin. Wrapping my arms around him, I sighed.

He needed the support.

'I don't understand what you want me to do Molly,' I said quietly, sitting in the kitchen of the burrow.

'Talk to him,' she said, sitting down beside me. 'Or try and get him out of that room.'

'I don't understand why you think that I'll be able to help.'

'When I went up to give him his food, he asked for you.' Chewing on my bottom lip, I watched her carefully. 'Will you do it?'

'I'll try.'

I made my way slowly through the burrow and paused outside of the door. Knocking once I waited for his response. There was none.

Pushing the door open, I stopped, watching him carefully. He was asleep in Fred's old bed.

Moving closer to him, I tried to see whether he really was asleep. I moved to turn back when a hand caught my wrist.

'George?'

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'Molly said that you asked for me.' I paused, my eyes taking in the bags under his bloodshot eyes. 'You look terrible.'

'Thanks.' He snorted. 'I haven't been able to sleep since the, since he-'

'You haven't slept in a week!' Guilt began to gnaw at me and I stood up, I'd woken him up.

'Its not your fault. I've been having nightmares.' He ran a shaky hand over his face. 'Like maybe if I'd have been by his side then he'd still be here.'

I pushed him down slowly, not sure what else to do, and pulled the blanket up around him. 'You need to sleep George.'

'Stay with me?'

I paused and turned to face him. 'I don't think that I-'

'Please?' He moved to one side and pulled me down beside him, smothering a yawn in my neck. 'You might be able to keep the nightmares away.'

'George are you- oh.'

I woke with a start and looked at Mrs Weasley standing in the doorway. She sent me a knowing look that I chose to ignore.

'He hasn't slept since the battle.' She nodded, understanding filling her eyes.

'Alright I'll send his breakfast when he wakes up.'

She turned to leave the room and I moved to get out of the bed.

'Stay with him.' I paused as she walked over to us and swept some of his hair gently off of his forehead. 'Its the first time I've seen him so relaxed.'

'I brought you something,' I said quietly, moving into the room.

He looked up at me, a small smile on his face. It wasn't the carefree grin that I was so accustomed to seeing on his face but it was a major improvement to the blank look he used to give. 'I thought you'd forgotten about me.'

'I was getting you a gift.' I pulled the large parcel in behind me and set in front of him. 'That's why I haven't been here for a few days.'

'What is it?' He asked eyeing the parcel cautiously.

'Open it.'

He ripped the paper around it carefully and he froze, looking at it.

'Hey Georgie.' The painting said.

'Fred.'

George looked up at me, tears glistening in his eyes and I felt my heart plummet. Walking over to me, he pulled me into his arms, his chin on my shoulder.

'You're crying.' I muttered into his shoulder.

'They're happy tears. Thank you.'

'George aren't you hungry?' I asked, dropping yet another hint. It was as if his appetite had shrunk so much that it has disappeared all together.

'Hm.' He looked up at me. 'I suppose I am.'

Rising onto my feet, I headed towards the door. 'Where are you going?'

'Are you coming to eat with the others?' This was probably the tenth time I'd asked him this. Every time so far he'd refused.

He rose to his feet slowly. 'Alright.' As he walked out of the room, I trailed behind him, trying to hide my shock.

'George.' I looked over at Molly and noticed her shock before a beaming smile took centre stage on her face.

'Hi Mum,' he said quietly before she pulled him into a hug and ushered him into a seat.

'Sit down dear.' I looked up at Molly.

'No I really should be going.'

'I'm sure that you could stay for a little bit longer.'

George stood and pulled me into the seat beside him. 'She'll be staying here for a while Mum.'

'Don't you think that you should be back at the joke shop?' I asked, my voice hardening slightly. Being kind and tolerant had only gotten me so far.

'Maybe another day.'

'Ron can only cover a few shifts.' He shrugged his shoulders in response.

'George!' His head snapped in my direction. 'Its bad enough that you're wasting your dreams by avoiding the joke shop. But can you honestly waste Fred's? Can you give up Fred's dreams?'

He stood quickly and I briefly thought that I'd pushed him too far. That is until he shrugged on his ridiculous purple suit and pinned his WWW pin onto his breast pocket.

'Ready for the grand reopening?' I asked placing the last of the Skiving Snack boxes on the shelf.

'We should be.'

'Should be?' I asked moving to stand beside him.

'Something's missing.'

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I scanned the room. 'The portrait.'

Heading to the room at the back of the shop, he brought out the portrait and hung it behind the counter.

'Is that better?' I asked.

'Much.'

'Is it always this busy?' I asked, running past George and restocking one of the shelves.

'They want to get their pranks supplied before they go back to Hogwarts.'

'They'd give Filch a heart attack.'

Moving behind the counter, I turned to face the line before me and started to ring up the total.

'How are we doing?' He asked, appearing behind me to whisper in my ear.

I jumped slightly before facing him. 'I'd say that business has never been better. But you're going to need an assistant.'

'Want to fill the position and ditch your boring job in the ministry?'

'Why not?'

He grinned at down at me, jumping slightly when Fred's portrait let out a long suffering groan.

'Are you going to stand there all day Georgie or are you going to kiss her?'

Colour assaulted his cheeks, turning his ears a brilliant shade of crimson before he muttered something under his breath and turned to walk away.

'You can't run forever Georgie,' he called teasingly.

'Where do you think you're going?'

I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. 'Merlin George. You'll give a girl a heart attack.' I set a hand on my hip and turned to face him. 'I thought you were closing up the shop.'

'I was.' He put his hand in his pockets, watching me carefully. 'You didn't answer my question.'

'I was going home.'

'No you're not.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

Walking over to me, he linked his arm through mine. 'You're coming with me.'

'Where?' I asked, following after knowing that he wouldn't listen to any of my protests.

'One a date.'

I stopped in my tracks. 'A what now?'

'You heard me.' Pulling me beside him, he smiled. 'I decided to take Fred up on his advice.'


End file.
